


Seeking Inner Peace

by TwistedVirtues



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cyborg Sex, Genyatta - Freeform, M/M, Robot Sex, genji/zenyatta, i should be ashamed but meh, i will live as my username suggests, it's just all so gay and so very self indulgent, part one is fluffy, part two will be robot sex, there is only going to be two parts, this part then part 2 that will be porn, zenyatta/genji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedVirtues/pseuds/TwistedVirtues
Summary: Zenyatta and Genji have been in a relationship for some time now. Both are very much in love but only lately has Zenyatta found himself yearning for something a little more physical then holding hands but he is embarrassed to ask.Let me be honest now, I am shit at summaries. Are you here to read robot fluff that leads into porn next chapter or not?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a secret desire Zenyatta had. A pining for his student that he rarely engaged in. The most scandalous thing the two had done together was hold hands and kiss or ‘clink’ as they called it.

'Clink’ was a funny inside joke of sorts. Genji lent in for a kiss once without taking off his visor and the resulting noise was how their first kiss went.

It had been embarrassing for both parties but was still looked back on fondly. Especially for Zenyatta. Having no lips or mouth to really speak of or from was a difficulty he would have never guessed he would face when he was younger and learned under his old master and wisest friend, Mondatta.

He missed Mondatta. Their shared thoughts, discussions, having someone older and like him but knew the answer to everything or at least would share his findings with him when he learned them. Now he was learning and teaching others on his own. /Him!/  
He hoped Mondatta was watching him through the Iris and proud of how far he had come. Of who he came to be.

“Good morning, master!”

Zenyatta raised his head to look at his student who joined him to his right. The ninja crossing his legs and sitting down, readying himself to mediate. A hand unclasping his visor and the green light flickered off. A once handsome face now riddled with scars revealing but Zenyatta felt no revoltion. Nore did he feel any when he first saw Genji’s reveal years ago. He did however now find the battle worn face charming now more than ever. Especially since Genji’s mood had mellowed out and a healthy light seemed to shine in those pretty browns. Much different from the blood red glint they used to hold.

Zen found himself once more grateful that omnics could not blush and at the same time knew he would give anything to know what it was truly like to be human for a day. To feel what all they could, good and bad, sweet and embarrassing.

“Master? Are you alright?”

“Yes, Genji.” It was not a lie. Zen knew he was physically fine but as of late he had become curious. Curious in a way he felt shame for as he shouldn’t feel this way. This sort of longing was the thing his kind given up to become one with the Iris. And yet he wanted what Angela had. A physical relationship with Genji.

Was he jealous? No. He was actually happy for them both. They clearly loved each other and enjoyed their shared time alone. It was beautiful really. Love. He truly felt no resentment towards the two.

But he had become curious and longed for something similar. That sense of closness that Angela shared with Genji.

“I do not mean to be rude but you seem distracted.”

“I do?” Zenyatta asked now tilting his head a little to acknowledge he was giving the Shimada his attention. “Perhaps we have traded places for the day.” A joke that Genji would normally laugh at but was strangely silent.

“Master,” Genji paused as if trying to figure out how to phrase his inquiry. “Are you,” the ninja shifted to turn himself to better face his teacher. “Are you happy?”

That was a startling question that seemed to be prompt from no where. A sense of unease in the omnic as he now began to wonder just what the simple question might lead to.

“I am,” Zenyatta answered. Eyes on Genji who shifted in place and now looked sullen. “Why do you ask?”

“I-” Genji sucked in a small breath of air to steel himself. His master asked him a question and he deserved an answer. “I just wanted to be sure. That you are happy. Here at Overwatch.” The ninja shifted some more then looked down at his own hands. “And with me.”

“Genji, rest at ease knowing I am very pleased with where I am in life,” Zen promised.

“I am glad.” Genji cast Zenyatta a scarred smile. “I guess I was just overthinking things again.”

“Sometimes you do but it shows you have good in your heart. Though I wonder why you were worried for me.”

Genji laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously at his master’s call out. “I might of thought you were bored with me and maybe wanted to go back to strictly just teaching me.” Shimada gave a relieved sigh only to look down again. “I just wanted to give you an out I guess, in case that was what you wanted.”

“…Genji,” Zenyatta spoke only to turn more fully towards the other and reach for his hand. Warm metal meeting his own and Zen wrapped his fingers around it. “I am sorry if I gave you reason to doubt us. I have just been preoccupied with my own thoughts as of late.”

“I know that now. I am sorry to have doubted you.”

Zen felt relieved that Genji had not planned to break up with him out of his own wants to leave but now felt shame in making his boyfriend think he wanted to leave. Zen brought Genji’s hand up and to his face plate, lightly bumping it to his mouth. “Clink.”

Genji’s heart fluttered at the simple gesture. His face red with embarrassment and lips curled into a happy smile. “May I ask what your thoughts were?”

The omnic brought Genji’s hand down and allowed it to rest still in his own with a soft squeeze. “It is rather embarrassing.”

Now even more curious Genji just had to know what his partner had been dwelling on for the past month or so. “You can tell me.”

“I’m sure I could. It’s just…” Zen let himself stop there. 

“The man who can keep a secret may be wise, but he is not half as wise as the man with no secrets to keep.” Genji gave Zen’s hand a squeeze of his own. “Or so a wise omnic once told me.” 

Of course Genji would retain that lesson only to use it against him. “I was unaware you have been talking with Orisa much as of late.”

“Master…” Genji groaned knowing Zenyatta was not just joking but avoiding the topic. “Please tell me. You can trust me.”

“I know I can.” Zen paused only to rub his thumb in two small circles over the palm of Genji’s hand before letting it go to rest his hands over his lap. His initial sense of unease returning as he was now not certain how to address what he had been thinking. “It is just something I never had considered until as of late.”

“Like?” Genji encouraged. 

“Eh…” Zenyatta laced his own fingers together to keep from fidgeting and pulling at his pants. “I have been,” how to word it so he did not sound like a madman? “Having… erotic thoughts.” That was not the best word he could have went with but at the time it felt better than saying sexual. Still, he regretted saying anything at all. 

“Oh,” Genji replied sounded surprised. A trace of a smile pulling at the corners of his scarred lips. “Such as?”

“Genji…” Zen turned his head away in shame. This was not something he was supposed to indulge in. A thing he and those like him had given up when they had joined together at the Shambali Monastery. 

“Zen, you can tell me anything. I want you to know you can trust me and whatever it is I can tell you it won’t be nearly as embarrassing as half the things I’ve done.”

Somehow that reassurance, although in good intent, was not reassuring at all. The omnic more embarrassed but knew his pupil would either keep prying until he got an answer or would dwell on it and not get anywhere with his studies later.  
“I want to do more then hold your hand,” Zenyatta spoke. It was either tell him everything now or let it eat away at them both in silence. Something he had done to himself for too long and wouldn’t want to torment sweet Genji with.  
“I want to do more then clink. I want… whatever it is you and Angela do. I… I want to not feel bad for wanting that,” his voice cut off abruptly though his head tilted down again, vision on his own hands that clenched tighter over themselves. 

At first Genji was thrilled at the news but the more his master spoke the more he realized how negatively it had been affecting him. He had thought highly of Zenyatta for some time now but to know that his boyfriend thought ill of himself for wanting a more physical relationship with him was a bit of a shock. 

“…Why does it make you feel bad?”

The silence went on till he heard the other sigh, head still bowed over his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Zenyatta's first time having sex.   
> Genji is very excited he gets to be Zenyatta's first experience but really hopes he doesn't mess it up.
> 
> There is mention of Genji's other partner, Angela. She does not appear in this so I didn't really feel it necessary to tag her as part of it.   
> Genji is in a poly relationship with both Zenyatta and Angela. All three are aware of each other and supportive. 
> 
> This is the first time I ever wrote robot porn so it might be weird and make no sense but hey, it's free.

“...Bad is not quite the word I would use.” Zen mulled it over. His head slowly lifting back up but not all the way, a sign he was still not thinking of something in a positive light. “I feel… lost.”

“Lost?”

A soft noise akin to a sigh left the monk. “Yes. Upon joining the Shambali one gives up a certain number of things in the pursuit of learning. At the time I was still young, I have no use or desire for a relationship so I knew not what I was missing.” And it had been a invaluable study and life choice. He had learned and come to understand a great deal about omnics and their place in the world. With Mondatta’s guidance he had even come to accept that they were not so different from their human counterparts and continuing down that path he learn more. He had become one of the few to be able to connect and become one with The Iris. 

“You are no longer part of the Shambali,” Genji reminded. “You no longer have to uphold those particular ideals or restraints. That is, unless you want to.”

“I am aware.”

“Then,” Genji looked over, confusion to his face. “Why are you beating yourself up over it? You are free to decide and make new discoveries. If you want,” Genji paused and reached over with one hand, brushing his fingers along the side of Zenyatta’s nearest arm in an affectionate gesture. “We can do more than hold hands. We can go as fast or as slow as you want. Anything you find out that you do not like, we can stop immediately. The only limitations you now have are the ones you yourself want.”

Zenyatta let the words sink in as he sat in silence, reflecting upon them even as he moved one hand over to rest it over his student’s. Genji had a point but even so, sometimes embarrassment could settle in on anyone, even if it was unwarranted. 

“I would like to do erotic things with you.” Zenyatta’s voice was light and small as if he still was trying to convince himself he was indeed allowed to do more with his partner aside from hold hands and kiss. 

It was almost winsome to hear his master say erotic instead of sexual. The funny part being that it sounded more like dirty talk than Zenyatta seemed to realize, at least to Genji anyway.   
“Alright.” The ninja trying his best to sound calm and casual about it thought mentally he was giddy and dancing with excitement. “Would you like to go upstairs with me?”

Genji had only just gotten there but it had only taken a moment for Zenyatta to realize what he had been implying. An embarrassed sounding chuckle coming from him as he looked up only to see Genji staring back at him completely serious but smiling. “Oh- now?”

“Yes,” Genji agreed. “Unless you rather save it for another time. I can wait.” And although he could, Genji had been hoping that a day like this would finally come and now that he knew it was a real possibility he was all the more excited to put what he studied in private to use. 

This was a shock. All this time Zen had been dwelling on it not sure if Genji would even want to take things further since he had Angela to love as well and in that aspect, he had foolishly assumed Genji would prefer things to stay as they were but-  
Zenyatta cut himself off there. Overthinking something was never a good thing. Nothing good ever came from it and Genji loved him just as much as Genji loved Dr. Ziegler. It was only now that Zen himself felt comfortable enough to even consider a more physical relationship. Everything was going to be fine.

“No. Now is fine.” 

Genji unfolded his legs and rose up to his feet. His visor in hand as he decided to carry it along their way back to their shared bedroom. His own excitement for this just barely contained as Genji wracked his brain trying to remember everything he thought might be useful from all the videos he had viewed on the web of human and omnic interrelationships. 

Their bedroom coming up and it was only then Genji had realized he had spent most his time trying to decide what to do and start with that he might have missed anything Zenyatta had said to him along the way. “After you,” he spoke, silently praying he didn’t ruin anything before they could even start.

Genji had missed nothing as Zenyatta himself had been thinking to himself their entire travel back indoors and upstairs. Of what thought he had basically forgotten when he heard Genji’s voice and saw the door opened for him to pass.   
“My thanks.”

“So,” Genji placed his visor off onto the nightstand after trailing behind Zen. The door shut and locked behind them just before he went to dim the lights. “Was there anything specific you wanted to try?”

Specific? “Hm, no. I don’t think so.”

Genji took in a small breath. Oh dear. It seemed he was going to be running the entire show then. That was fine but he would have liked even a speck of guidance from his boyfriend to at least know what to avoid. Then again, Zenyatta never been with anyone before so he more than likely had no idea where to start or even what he might enjoy if he only recently had been thinking of trying anything sexual in nature. 

“That’s fine.” Genji took off his sword and sat it in the corner of the room. “We will learn through this together.”

Zenyatta knew he needed to be relaxed. Not just for his own enjoyment but for his boyfriend’s as well. Still he found it a little difficult considering this was going to lead to unfamiliar territory.

“We can stop whenever you want,” Genji informed Zen. “But you will have to speak up. I can’t read your mind after all.”

“Of course.” Zenyatta moved to and lowered himself onto the bed. Form actually sitting on it and facing his pupil.

“Good.” Genji moved towards the bed and leaned in. A smile sent Zenyatta’s way before scarred lips pressed to the omnic’s neck. “I figure you would like to take things slow. Is that right?” Another kiss placed, this time higher.

“I-” he was getting nervous again. “Yes.” Zenyatta tilted his head gently to the side granting the ninja more access if he so pleased.

“As you wish,” Genji purred only to take up the unspoken offer to trail kisses higher. Lips trailing over the metal neck and up along the strong jawline. “Master~”

“Zen,” Zenyatta spoke suddenly though made no effort to move away. These affectionate kisses weren’t too uncommon from the other except they now held a certain more powerful yearning.

“What?”

“For this… I am not your master. I am just… Zen.”

Genji’s smile wavered at first but recovered quickly. “Alright.” Genji placed yet another kiss to the top of Zenyatta’s head before backing away slightly. The idea of asking Zen to call him master instead coming to mind but would best be saved and asked for another day. Assuming there would be another day like this.

It had gone quiet. Zenyatta worried he had ruined the moment with his request. His fear though forgotten as the other lay one last kiss to his mouth.

“Lay on your stomach.” Genji stood at the bedside in wait. Eyes near glimmering as the omnic turned and eased himself down onto his stomach.

“Like this?” Zen had to ask as he felt foolish laying sideways on the bed and looking off to the far wall. A poster of snow capped mountains only providing so much distraction.

“A little higher,” Genji instructed. To his pleasure he watched as Zenyatta complied. Zen’s feet off the edge closest to him as the omnic’s hands draped off the other. “That is perfect.” Should he try the name instead of the title? “Zen.”

He had heard Genji call him by his name plenty of times before but like this, in this situation? It was humbling in an unexpected way.

“You are going to feel some discomfort at first,” Genji warned as he placed his knees onto the bed and gradually moved himself up onto it and higher. His legs to either side of Master Zenyatta’s even as he sat back over Zen’s calves.

Dark eyes looked over the robotic form before him and Genji could feel his heart flutter. Master Zenyatta was allowing him to do this. A high honor in the Shimada’s mind and he took the moment to look over the mastery of his boyfriend’s form.

The vast majority of the omnic’s body was silver in hue. Certain parts bronze and even fewer were yellow gold. All of it intricately made up the monk before him but it was the red wiring Genji had searched for. The majority of red in a wide cord that lay over Zen’s ass and pant line, slinking up and into the base of the monk’s spine.

“Ready?” Genji asked one last time in warning. His final out to Zen should he actually not feel primed. Eyes trailing further up the other’s back to find several nooks along the spine that would allow him access to more of the red wires.

“I believe so,” was all Zen could think to say. Any more offers out and he was on the verge of thinking it was Genji who wanted things to stop.

Zenyatta was calm. Much calmer than Genji himself had been his first time. What an mess of hormones and erratic emotions he had been then. Or perhaps his teacher was just better at masking his feelings. It was possible. Omnics were generally more difficult to read unless one knew what mannerisms to look for. Even with that knowledge from over the years it was difficult to tell since the other was laying down and not facing him.

Leaning forward a ways, Genji propped himself upright with one hand against the mattress. The other he drew the back of against Zen’s exposed lower back, rising higher, up between shoulder blades before turning it around. Fingertips only making it halfway down the metal spine before halting.

Genji felt the question again on the verge of being asked but he kept it to himself. His index finger sliding into the small entry way along the omnic’s spine, gingerly pressing into the cord of embedded wiring.

Zenyatta gasped. He had been expecting an unusual sensation but he had not been prepared for how different it would truly be. The intruding digit working itself up higher, parting the bundle to grant more access. Zen’s hands twitched and pulled slightly at the sheets.  
They had hardly begun but communication was key. “How does that feel?”

Another gasp emitting from the omnic as he felt Genji work his index finger up higher, pressing down and looking for any outward signs of distress.

“Talk to me, Zen.”

Hands eased their hold on the sheets as the monk tried to gather his thoughts. “Unusual,” he admitted. “But not bad.” It was very strange. The sensation making him tense but the more Genji worked the area the more Zenyatta could feel himself began to relax.

It was not too unlike teasing a vagina, Genji thought. Perhaps easier since he could see a little more in what he was doing and this part didn’t require any lubrication. Actually the comparison felt almost comical in a way since he could see two other entry ways along the spine and of course the wider one at the base. These just a few of the main sensitive places omnics had according to some of his own research.

“Tell me if I am getting too rough.” As careful as Genji was trying to be with this he knew that these wires were protected not just to keep his teacher functional but also because they were essentially bundles of nerves that could grant pleasure or pain.

“I am fine,” Zenyatta promised. “But do be careful.” A short moan following his request that was embarrassing to the omnic. His head turning more to one side to avoid making eye contact.

Genji however noticed this and loved how shy Zen could get and even better what cute noises he could pull from his generally stoic teacher. Wanting to hear more Genji leaned himself up higher and worked on adding a second finger into the area. A third impossible but his other hand could go for a higher entry way. His other index finger working in and settling down as he worked the first entry point.

The stimulation was a lot to take in. A jolt of pain that ebbed away as the hand up higher settled for now and the one in the middle of his back worked on rubbing up and down in small strokes. Fingers inching up little by little till halfway in. Zen’s form twitching off and on as a dull sense of pleasure settled into him.

“Genji,” he spoke lowly only to squeeze the sheets as Genji started to work on both entry points. A short gasp as Zen tried to keep still to not interrupt the other’s work.

“Do you like it?”

“I-” How to say yes without it sounding like he was falling apart? “Yes.” Apparently being straightforward was the way.

“Good.” Genji smiled as he eased his upper hand free to run it over the metallic form. His way of silent praise but he knew first hand how verbal praise mixed with physical could do wonders. “You are beautiful.”

What? Him? Beautiful was not a word that many used to describe his kind let alone himself. Still it felt genuine. Genji did love him after all so it made sense and Zen in turn did love his Genji.

“So are you.”

Genji’s face lit red. He hadn’t anticipated the compliment to be returned. His master really was too good to him. Perhaps he could use this as a way to show him how much he truly meant to him. He had planned for this to be an easy going and sweet romp in the night but if he could work Zenyatta up and keep him from reaching his tipping point too quickly then maybe he could show him not what he had been missing out on but what he had gained and could expect again later if he so chose.

“I love you.”

“I love, h-hah,” a second of silence as Zenyatta’s form shivered under Genji’s. “You too,” Zen finished his train of thought. His hands slacking their hold on the bedside. 

Cautiously, Genji removed his fingers from along his lover’s back, releasing the pressure he had built up in Zenyatta’s wiring only to grin when he saw the omnic’s head raise up with inquiry.   
“I’m not finished. I promise.”   
Genji inched back till his feet reached reached the edge. His form resting back softly over Zenyatta’s legs. 

Now, he thought, that should have given him a little more slack to work with. Genji’s eyes trailing over Zenyatta’s exposed backside. A soft blue glow lighting up the far wall but he still looked further down, past perfect shoulders that held subtil signs of wear over the years, further down the monk’s spine, all the way to the thick bundle that resided just over Zen’s pantline. 

Genji was tempted to tell his master to breathe but resisted the urge. Omnics had no use for breath though they were able to gasp and make startled noises just like he could. A reminder he received as he slipped his hand up and into the larger area. Fingers spreading apart under the sea of red that moved sluggishly for him. Zenyatta gave a startled yelp just before shifting under Genji. 

“Please be careful,” Zen asked hoping he need not remind Genji that he did still need everything to remain connected in order to function properly.

“I am,” Genji countered. “Unless you are trying to tell me to stop?” He offered. Three fingers flexing under it all and staying in place for the moment. Another noise from Zen though this one was less surprised and more a low moan. Genji now more aware of Zenyatta’s legs trying to move under him but he stayed sitting and steadily moved his hand up higher. Fingertips edging their way up with cautionary bumps, rubbing along the hidden insides with gingerly touches. 

This was not exactly what Zenyatta had expected sex to be like. Though he supposed he had been thinking more traditional, more… human.   
He grasped the bedding tighter and shivered as pleasure formed inside.   
Genji was too quiet. Was he not enjoying this? Zenyatta wanting to ask only to move his right hand out of instinct to cover his mouth. The process did nothing to muffle his loud gasp.

Ah- right there then? He wasn’t even quite to the base of his fingers but Genji stopped trying to reach higher and focused on what seemed to be a sweet spot. The soft low moans that Zenyatta tried to keep to himself were far sweeter than any song.

“I admit, I enjoy seeing you like this,” Genji mused fondly. He then bit his lower lip as he kept working the area. He was getting turned on himself just with the teasing but he could wait. Just a little longer and then he might see just how far Zen would really want to go.   
His lip moved out from under his teeth as he wanted to give a small warning. “I’m going to try something else now.”

Zenyatta felt his shoulders relax having not noticed before just how tense they had become from trying to keep himself in check. A part of him wanting to ask Genji to continue with his previous work as it had made him feel remarkable in a way he never fully properly imagined to be possible like that but the other part of him was curious as to just what this something else the ninja had in mind could potentially be.

Genji pulled his fingers back carefully and turned his hand just enough to actually take some of the wires in between his fingers. The act easier now just a ways and he pulled up slowly on them, feeling them grow taught in his hand. The form underneath him twitching more noticeably. 

“Ahhmnn,” Zenyatta groaned. This time it hurt but he knew pain could lead to greater things and Genji surely would not harm him intentionally.

Genji pulled up a ways more and marveled as Zenyatta shifted under him but eased up when he heard the groan again. “Too much?”

“I-” Zenyatta trusted that Genji knew what he was doing but this part was starting to hurt more than grant him any form of release. “Perhaps a little.”

“I am sorry.” Genji lowered his hand and hold, easing everything back down. Eyes noting how Zen’s shoulders lowered as he began to relax again. “Do you still want to keep going or-?”

“One bump in the road does not mean it is no longer a path,” the omnic replied. “I would like to proceed, that is, if you are still interested.”

Zenyatta truly was a saint. Genji bit his lip in thought before giving a firm nod that he realized Zen could not see. “I would. I want to bring you happiness you never experienced before.”

Zenyatta had seen Genji’s shadow on the far wall over the snow capped mountain poster. He was grateful Genji was being so patient with him and appreciated the other’s kind words. He was truly blessed.

“You already have,” Zen replied. His voice light and happy, the closest thing he had to a smile.

Holy- Genji could hardly finish the thought. His cheeks lit up with color from the other’s words. He was beyond lucky to have the monk in his life and he desperately wanted to show how grateful he was for him. This was his chance wasn’t it? His opportunity to lavish Zenyatta with love and affection he had not been able to quite show in this form.

“Zen,” it was difficult to not call his teacher Master but he had managed to refrain from doing so last second. “I would like you to face me now.”

A moment passed but the omnic began to slowly turn himself over when he felt Genji rise up enough to give him the space to do so. Elbows now resting at his sides against the bedding, Zenyatta curiously watched as Genji lowered himself back down then crept forward till they were face to face.

“Clink?”

“Clink.” Zenyatta soon felt arms around his head and a hearty weight settling over himself that rested his back to the bed. Lips over his mouth and he found himself wishing once more he could be human. Just for a moment. To fully feel /this/ moment and be able to properly reciprocate in a way Genji Shimada deserved.

“I love you,” Genji murmured before placing a half dozen more excitedly short kisses all over Zen’s face plate.

“And I you.” Zenyatta moved his arms so they could wrap around his boyfriend’s back, hands resting protectively over his sides, just basking in the tender moment. “I just wish I could do more for you.”  
“You already have done so much for me. It is my turn to repay you,” Genji countered. One hand unhooking from over top Zen’s head to brush three fingers lovingly against the omnic’s cheek. “And I would like to do so by continuing onward, if I may?”

Genji had come such a long way over the years. No longer the same man he had met filled with rage and just taking whatever he wanted. He had matured into the kind soul that now concerned himself with others feelings and approached situations with a bit more caution and care.

“Of course.” Zenyatta turned his head to the side and pressed his mouth to the palm of Genji’s hand. “Clink.”

Reminding himself to keep it together and not melt at his lover’s sweetness, Genji failed and fell down over the monk, holding him close and blushing furiously. This was their first time actually taking things in a sexual manner and despite his years and knowledge around the bedroom with others, Genji found himself acting new to the scene while his celibate, until now, boyfriend was calm and collected.

“Genji,” a half pause. “Are you alright?” Zenyatta did not mind this type of closeness but he was beginning to worry that he had messed up somewhere in the moment and perhaps spoil the mood. “There is no pressure,” he reassured just in case. “We do not have to do this. You do not have to do this.” Zenyatta would wait as long as needed so he wouldn’t be pressuring the other into anything.

What?! Genji tensed then pushed himself up a ways to look at his master’s face. “I told you I want this. I want you!” A moment spared to plant a kiss over Zen’s cheek. “I was just…” it was always best to be honest with him. “Overwhelmed by how cute you can be.”

“Oh.” Zenyatta let the words sink in and gave off an airy chuckle. “You are, how you say, epic cute.”

“Master!”

“Zen,” Zenyatta corrected for the second time but was not at all bothered by the title in their shared moment.

“No one says epic any more,” Genji groaned.

“I just did.” But the truth was obvious to them both. Zen just enjoyed using outdated slang to get a rise out of others and occasionally peppered it into his conversations just to throw them off because he found their reactions to be funny.

“I suppose you did,” Genji grinned only to find himself drawing nonsensical patterns over Zenyatta’s shoulder with one finger. Oh how he loved him so very much.

“Is it alright if I grab your ass?”

And his master had caught him off guard again. Genji feeling as if he had never been this red faced in his life but tried to play it off. “Of course. So long as when you are done I can see your’s.”

“Hmm,” Zenyatta hummed as if mulling it over with a great deal of thought. Hands uncrossing from over the other’s back to gently rest over his lover’s butt. “I suppose you may.” Metal fingers cupping the small handful as the omnic began to wonder just how much was machine and what parts were thin but protective armor to keep what was left of Genji’s human body alive and functional. The vitals in his chest he knew were protected but also more permanent in place and other areas over time had been… Treated when necessary by Angela over the years.

Dwelling on these thoughts, Zenyatta had gone quiet. His fingers tapping lightly against the armor only to soon lay at rest.

“It is your turn,” Genji spoke through the quiet. He pushed himself up again to grant Zen space. “Take your pants off.”

Zen would have blinked if he could. Instead he tilted his head back just a hair and let the command sink in. “I understand but I have a concern.”

“Oh?”

“The deal was you could see mine if I could touch yours.” Zen watched Genji nod in agreement. The soft green glow from the circular vents in his shoulder armor highlighting them both. “I fail to see how you can see it if I am facing you.”

“I see. Then perhaps when you take them off we can improvise until we find a solution,” Genji offered.

“Oh- Alright.” A deal was a deal even in jest but the monk found nervousness creeping back into him that he knew he shouldn’t. Or maybe this was excitement? Sometimes even to himself he found emotions difficult to read.

“Real quick.” Genji took a moment to lean over and kiss the top of Zen’s head. “Don’t forget to speak up if anything makes you uncomfortable. This is a shared experience.”

The soft spoken words helped to calm the omnic’s mind enough to nod then see Genji edge off the bed backwards to his feet where he stepped back just a little further with a pleasant smile still lingering.

Genji felt words on the top of his tongue that dissipated upon seeing the sash loosened and with it Zen’s pants fell to a heap on the floor. More metal exposed with bundles of wiring just peeking through at gaps and joint areas. Zenyatta’s form baren of all clothing now as he stood before Genji in wait. Surely he had something to say, be it about his body or perhaps another command for him to follow and he was not disappointed.

“Sit.”

A rather simple command and one Zen often heard before a serious discussion but he did as told and placed his hands over his lap instinctually. Before himself Zenyatta watched as Genji lowered down to kneel in front on his master that sat on the bed’s edge. Hands soon reaching up and guiding his legs further apart so Genji could move himself between them.

I can do this, Genji mentally told himself three times over as he settled back down and rested, sitting on his knees and shins. Hands still resting on Zen’s metallic thighs only to make himself look up to find Zen looking back down. His heart a flutter as Genji looked down again trying to remember what all he had read about this act when shared between a human and an omnic. The research thus far had been mostly useful but he was trying hard to make it seem like it was second nature so Zenyatta could relax on his first time and look back on it with nothing but fondness. And perhaps a little selfishly so that he might get the chance to be this intimate with Zen again sometime soon.

Guiding his hands back down to Zenyatta’s knees, Genji moved the legs a bit further apart before sliding his hands back up them fluidly in one long motion.

“This might feel strange too. I’m sorry.”

“I understand but there is no need to apologize. Just… Proceed with some caution,” Zen suggested. He had enjoyed himself thus far even with the briefest of hiccups.

“Yosh.” A single hand running up higher to where a divot between the leg and pelvis was to prod at the glimpse of circuitry he saw. Index finger working it’s way between the joints and gingerly stroking them. Sensors in that area should be registering his presence without causing alarm but like humans, omnics too were made similarly to one another but were set with various preferences.

It felt strange as promised but after the initial prick of the intruding digit, a form of dull pleasure began to settle in. Zen could feel the soft touch and felt more at ease. This apparently noted by his student who did not waste much time in palming his groin area with his left hand as the right still remained in place, toying more with the sensors and stroking the tightly guarded bundle of wires.

Genji wondered if Zen meant to make those sweet mewling noises or if he was even aware of them. Zen’s once folded hands now bunched the edge of the bed as Genji put his knowledge to the test. A little longer on the teasing and he felt it. A wicked grin on his face when he saw the first spoils of his care and patience.

This was not so bad, Zenyatta decided. The careful touches and rubbing sending him pleasant sensations below in a way he had only felt a few minutes prior when Genji had had him lay on his stomach. A sudden jolt coursed through him and Zenyatta had released a startled moan along with something else he had only become aware of as his lover touched him in a way that alarmed him. Something had changed and Zen looked down to see his own cock, or spike as some humans referred to it as. A generally demeaning term to further try to separate omnics from humans.

Zen had never seen his own before and given his studies and old sacrifices had sort of come to think of it as a myth or something strange he wouldn’t need to deal with but now…

Genji moved his hands. One resting now over a thigh and the other running along the new addition. Fingertips massaging mindfully in key places along the unusual cock. He had seen pictures in his personal studies but seeing it in person was a bit different but not at all deterring.   
“Tell me how this feels,” Genji encouraged. He stroked Zen’s cock with an impish grin as a more flustered sounded erupted from the omnic. “Zen?” The noises were sweet but verbal confirmation would be sweeter.

“Genji-” This was embarrassing but in the best way imaginable, if such a thing could exist. Zenyatta certain his ignominious cries were telling enough but he could see the hunger in Genji’s eyes that encouraged him for more. “It’s good. So good.” Zen uncertain why his voice was so uneven but the thought along with most others were cast aside when he felt an euphoric rush below. 

Good wasn’t good enough for Genji. The ninja deciding to further deeper into new territory and take the metal cock into his mouth. His tongue swirling along the shaft and coating it with saliva. The taste not too unpleasant but definitely strange. Genji placing himself a little closer only to find Zen’s strong legs wrapping around his back and locking him into place. He could tell he was onto something but as Zenyatta moved one hand from the bed to rest on Genji’s shoulder he had to look up and see Zen’s face. Even if his expression was undoubtedly the same he wanted to see it from this angle, this very moment in time, and memorize it all for later. A small surprise in store for him as he glimpsed up to see from the new angle Zenyatta’s face, vent slits looking ever more like closed eyes but this time in rapture. A soft moan only adding to the look and Genji was pleased. Head still bobbing in place with a wet slurping noise as he took his time.

Zen continued to mewl the other’s name. His sensors going wild as he involuntarily twitched now and again. A warm sensation building up, far greater than an embrace he would often receive from his lover as a surprise hug or just a moment of quiet cuddling. This was different and if he had to guess it was akin to being bashful but still somehow different. 

Genji eventually stopped. The erect cock sliding free from his mouth with a little bit of connecting drool that he wiped away with the back of one side. A proud smile on his face as he sat back on his knees to see Zenyatta on a more level ground. “You look embarrassed. Are you alri-”

Metal hands pulled on Genji’s shoulders to draw him in close before the monk could bury his head and face into the nook of the ninja’s shoulder. “I want more. Please, Genji.”

This time Genji was taken back. His face warm from the suddenly proclaimed desire but also gave him an ego boost he needed, despite what others might think. 

“Please,” Zen begged again. His head turning just enough to press his mouth against Genji’s neck. The area warm almost as if he had a fever. “Genji.”

It would be cruel to end it all there but Genji had no plans to stop just yet. Especially now after hearing Zen ask for more like that. A gentle pull away and Genji spared a moment to place a loving kiss to the other’s face before motioning for him to get higher up onto the bed again. He had a plan that would hopefully satisfy them both.

“Give me a moment and I’ll see what I can do,” Genji promised. The sparrow moving up to his feet and checking the dresser side drawer to find he still had some left over condoms and lubricant he stashed there for times he and Angela would slip off and relieve a little stress. How had he gotten so lucky to find himself in a fine relationship with the angelic doctor and the seraphic monk?

Zenyatta had nearly started to worry when Genji returned into view. His cares disappearing again as Zenyatta watched him join him back on the bed. A few things left to his side when the other slid up over him and granted him with a long but simple kiss. A soft spoken “Clank.” murmured at the parting.

“This will take another minute but it will be worth it, I promise.”

“I trust you.” The ceiling in Zen’s sights as he looked up at it. A small part of him wishing he could close his eyes to try and better live in the moment but he found usually staring on through something was the easiest way to get his mind to focus. Something he often did in mediation. A thing most believed easy for omnics but really it was difficult. Even Zenyatta had his troubles with it in the beginning. 

With a small nod in understanding, Genji took a brief moment to move back again and shed some of his armor. His own not nearly as thick and sturdy like Reinhardt's or Brigette’s but rather more so like a malleable mesh that held some shape but fitted his body more snug. This allowing him to move more freely to jump around and not lose any of his own speed or stealth. However, unfortunately, most of his body was more permanently fitted to a similar armor that acted more as a protective casing and kept his vitals strong. Well- so long as no one could actually hit him in battle. Contact like that often meant he needed medical assistance right away. 

The air felt cool against his newly exposed left arm and neck. Goosebumps prickling down his skin and Genji thought he was doing well at ignoring his strange situation. He had accepted he was not quite human or machine but noticing his master prop himself up onto his elbows more to watch had certainly taking his mind off the chill in the air. Hands having stopped as unlatching anything lower.

“Please. Continue,” Zenyatta encouraged. 

Now was not the time to have second thoughts. Zenyatta wanted him and how long had Genji himself been waiting for this moment? Almost too long but it was going to be well worth the wait. Even getting as far as they had already had been well worth it. Anything from here on out almost like a tantalizing bonus he could only hope was a good as all his dreams.

“...Yes,” Genji agreed. His hands going back into the motions, eyes moving from his work and back to watching Zenyatta. The monk’s head angled down and almost in a fascinated fashion as he watched Genji take off the last piece of removable armor he had. The lower piece sliding off the edge of the bed to join the other he misplaced when he had been eager. A dull sense of nervousness trying to take over but he did his best to ignore it and move back over Zen.

“You are like the morning sun, my sparrow. Warm and so inviting.”

Zenyatta sometimes said the strangest although sweetest things. Things that reminded Genji just how difficult he had to have been to work with upon their first meeting and yet how the monk so easily wormed a place into his heart. However times like this could leave even Genji speechless. A part of him wanting to return the compliment but at this rate they might never progress forward. Not that there was anything wrong with just basking in one another’s company but Zen had asked him to continue.

“Spread your legs a little more for me,” Genji instructed. Zen doing as asked and turning his face back up to the ceiling as he laid back down. It wasn’t long until something probed him in another new spot. Sensors going off again as Genjo worked in newly slicked fingers, snapping the lubricant bottle shut. The only indicator he even had gone to use it as Zenyatta just began to let his mind wonder. All thoughts going towards the new sensation and pondering just how long Genji really had been wanting to try this with him for.

A broken mewl emitting from Zenyatta as Genji further stroked his entrance. The texture firm but yielding like rubber or silicone. It wasn’t long before he was scissoring with two fingers and trying to gauge by Zen’s reactions on if he was enjoying himself. 

A metal hand moving almost instinctively over Zen’s mouth once more to try and quiet himself with no real avail. His lover was good or perhaps he was just too new to this that almost everything he did felt exciting and wonderful. Maybe it was a bit of both. 

“H-hah,” Zen gasped as Genji removed his digits. The sudden stop making Zenyatta sound almost breathless as he tried to regather his straying thoughts. Hopefully they were not stopping there as he had just started to feel good again. 

“Tell me how much you love me.”

That command almost sobering in itself. “Surely you know I love you very much,” Zen replied.

“I know. I just want to hear it.” It was possibly greedy of Genji to want all of Zenyatta’s attention when they were alone but still. He craved it. “I want you to say it as many times as you like.”

It was an odd request but if it put his pupil’s mind at ease then Zenyatta would say it a few more times. “I love you, Genji. Very much.”

Genji had finished unwrapping the condom and let the wrapper be lost somewhere onto the bed not really worried about it. The rubber rolled up over himself as he waited to hear Zenyatta remind him that he was loved. His cock lined up and easing in when Zenyatta had stopped talking. 

Metal hands soon shooting out to grasp the bed sheets. Genji sinking into him further and Zenyatta let out a shaky groan. A small break in it before Zen cried out louder as Genji settled deep inside of him. 

“I love you,” Genji spoke quietly before leaning down just long enough to kiss the omnics golden chin. “Tell me if you need me to stop.” There was a minor pause before the ninja began to rock his hips in a slow pivot. The two of them trying to adjust before Genji felt comfortable enough to try and settle for a somewhat more rhythmic pace.

Zenyatta hadn’t felt like this before. Genji was certainly treating him to several new sensations in just this day alone but even so, this pressure below was strikingly new and left him feeling, for lack of any words to enter his mind, full. The initial pain ebbing away into something more comfortable allowing a moan to slip from him in a low frequency. 

Genji had closed his eyes to better focus on a good angle and rhythm but upon hitting it, opened his eyes again to see a view he only dreamt of. Under him lay Zenyatta looking as if he were enjoying himself. One of Zen’s hands moving from the sheets to grasp Genji’s bare shoulder. His hand warm with a gentle squeeze, just hard enough to try and ground himself as Genji dominated him.

“Genji,” Zen seemed to breath. “Genji, I love you.”

It didn’t take long for the Shimada to move one of Zen’s legs up and around himself. Zen complying willingly only to feel the pace kick up a notch. His other leg wrapping around Genji’s back and effectively locking him into place, feeling like he was helping guide the other further up into himself. 

“Gah! Gen- Genji,” Zenyatta mumbled. His concerns of messing things up washing away as an euphoric sensation took over. Zenyatta rocking himself along to meet Genji’s thrusts and spouting declarations of love almost every other stride down. Zen’s hold tightening on the bed and Genji himself as he submitted to the blissful uproar of sex.

Genji wasn’t sure when he had closed his eyes again. Hearing Zenyatta cry out for him in waves of wanting more and in bouts of love was something he wanted to savor and ingrain into his mind for later on nights they would be apart due to certain missions but he was nearing his climax. By the sound of things, mercifully, Zen was too. Not that Genji wouldn’t help finish Zen off if needed but it was mildly embarrassing to get this far and already be nearing an end.

His movements becoming more erratic, Genji bucked more sporadically till he climaxed. His hips almost coming to a grinding halt as he shuddered and was grateful the condom was there to catch most of the mess. Lubricant far less of a hassle to clean up but as he opened his eyes he was greeted with an unexpected sight. Zen’s blue eyes were now a soft pale yellow. His form twitching gently beneath his own and Genji could almost swear he saw wisps of several other arms with hands clutching their bed. The extra limbs fading from sight as blue gradually flickered back into place. 

“That was,” Zen almost sounded embarrassed. “Heavenly.”

Had his master transcended during sex? Surely not and yet- he had never seen the sight before except when Zen used the ability to heal others in battle. He had experienced it several times and the sensation was always warm, reassuring them they would not fail, and lent them the strength to progress onward with their goals. This though… was somehow different but Genji was not sure how to address it. 

“I,” genji thought better on asking about it. “I agree.” He withdrew from Zenyatta and discarded the spent condom into the bedside waste can before looking over Zen once more with an appreciative stare. 

“We must do this again sometime.” Zen nearly chuckled when he saw color return abruptly to Genji’s face. “Unless you do not wish to.”

“I do- wish to I mean.” Genji felt like slapping his own face to try and get himself to stop feeling like a fool for being so easily whelmed by his admiration and attachment towards his boyfriend. “Thank you.”

Zenyatta lay in a moment of silence, only to try and pull Genji back over himself and pleased when he felt the other lay over his right side. Weight settling down and comforting in ways he wish he could get the rest of the world to accept and understand. 

“I love you.” Zen promised. One hand carefully stroking the small of the other’s back. Metal on metal but neither seemed to be bothered by the certain lack of sensations as they could feel the love each held and shared for the other. 

“I know. I love you too,” and Genji meant it. A small contented sigh as he soaked in the afterglow and quiet their little randevu left them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Genji still being 90% mechanical but everyone just assumes he has become 99% machine since they only ever see his face now. 
> 
> This was 100% self indulgent and I am tired of putting it off and rereading it like 80 times so I am finally posting it for you all to read. Hope it was worth the wait and your free time!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp- I have never written robot porn before but there is a first time for everything.  
> Hope you all enjoyed the fluffy part at least.  
> Now to bumble my way through robot smut. Wish me luck!


End file.
